


Friend Like Me

by agent_reynolds



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_reynolds/pseuds/agent_reynolds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke buys an interesting lamp while out with Raven and Octavia.  Thanks to Raven's teasing, and her own curiosity, Clarke can't resist finding out whether or not the legends are true.  Can rubbing a lamp really give you three wishes?  And if it can, what do you ask for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friend Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing for this pairing and show. Working through all of these emotions has been rough on all of us, so here's a goofy little story. I couldn't help myself after listening to Ne-Yo's version of "Friend Like Me" from Aladdin.

“Hey mom!”

 

“Hi Clarke.”

 

“Hey Mrs. G.”

 

“Hey Octavia.”

 

“What’s for dinner, babe?”

 

“Hello to you too, Raven.”

 

The trio of girls entered the house and walked into the kitchen, each greeting Abby over the sound of their clattering bags.  After a full day of shopping, the three girls were ready for whatever it was that Abby decided to put together for dinner.  At Raven’s address of her mom, Clarke groaned and fell into a stool at the bar.  “Raven, I would greatly appreciate it if you would stop hitting on my mom.”

 

Raven just sat down in the stool next to her with a grin, placing her leg over Clarke’s lap.  “No can do, Clarkey-poo.  I have to find a way to get that gorgeous woman to let me be your new mommy.”

 

Octavia burst out laughing from behind the pair, as Abby just shook her head with a smile and turned back toward the stove.  Clarke leaned forward and dropped her head onto the table with a sigh, “I’m going to ignore you as much as possible from now on.”

 

Octavia wrapped her arms around Raven’s neck, “We all know that’s not going to work.  If you stop talking to her for one day, she’ll follow you around with a bullhorn.”

 

“I said I was sorry about that O.  I just wanted you to know that I love you.”

 

Raven had absolutely no regret in her voice, despite the apology.  Clarke couldn’t stop herself from laughing, her shoulders shaking and nose bouncing off the counter of the bar.  “If only there was a way to get rid of you.”

 

“Well Clarke, it could always be your first wish with your new genie.”

 

Clarke could feel Raven’s beaming grin on the back of her head.  “It is not a genie lamp!  It doesn’t even look like one!”

 

Abby laughed at her daughter’s frustration, “Let’s see this thing then, if it isn’t a genie lamp.”

 

Clarke reached down and dug around in one of the bags she brought home.  After a minute, she pulled out an object wrapped in thick paper and set it on the table.  Pulling the paper off, she revealed a bronze object.  To Raven’s defense, its basic shape looked a lot like the lamp from Aladdin.  On the other hand, instead of the easily sloping, rounded edges, this “lamp” had sharp corners around it with a dull green gem on each face.  Its handle grew out of the side and turned up toward the sky ending in a sharp point.  The edges ended with a flat top with a figurehead coming off the surface in a shape similar to a candle’s flame.

 

Abby took a long look at it, tilting her head.  “I can see where Raven gets the genie thing from.”

 

Raven _whooped_ and pumped her fist into the air, “Thanks honey, I knew you’d have my back.”

 

Clarke rubbed her temples, “Mom, come on!  And Raven, stop hitting on my mom!”

 

“Never!”

 

Clarke quickly moved Raven’s leg off her lap and stood up.  “I swear; you are going to be the death of me.”

 

“If that means I’ll be the last thing you see, at least you’ll go out with the best final view possible.”

 

Clarke could do nothing other than shake her head as Octavia tried and failed to lift her head off the table, the force of her laughter keeping it where it was.  The blonde grabbed her new purchase and turned away from the trio in the kitchen, “I’m going to put my not-genie lamp in my room now.”

 

Abby leaned against the counter, “Not that it isn’t cute, it is, but why did you buy that?”

 

“I don’t really know.  It’s cool and I just had this feeling about it.  I think I’m going to draw it, though.  Work on my line work.”

 

Octavia, finally able to wipe the tears from her eyes and regulate her own breathing, looked up, “Just be careful when you’re setting it up and all that, you wouldn’t want to rub it and have a big, blue guy singing in your room.”

 

The room exploded with three voices laughing and one grunting.  Clarke walked from the room as fast as possible, moving into her own bedroom.  She set the lamp on her desk and took a minute to breathe before venturing back into the kitchen.  She loved her friends, with all she had, but they could latch onto a joke until the end of time.  They would beat the dead horse until it was down to nothing but bones and dust, especially once Bellamy got involved.  Her alone time got cut short when she heard the beginnings of what could be quite the screaming match in the other room.

 

Clarke rushed back to try and diffuse whatever situation was arising.  As soon as she got into Octavia’s line of sight, she was pulled into the argument.  “Alright Clarke, why don’t you settle this for us?”

 

“Settle what?”

 

Raven perked up with a smirk, “Whether your genie is more Robin Williams or old school Barbara Eden.”

 

Clarke gave them both a disapproving glare, “Really guys?”

 

Raven leaned back, “Hey, if I was you I’d be hoping for Barbara.  Jeannie in that outfit was definitely something straight out of Eden.  Made me want to sin.”  She hummed as she glanced to the other side of the kitchen, and almost as an afterthought added, “Where do you think I could find one of those nowadays?”

 

Octavia titled her head, “Any Halloween store ever?  Also, fuck your puns.  Holy shit that was bad.”

 

Raven waved her hand at her, completely ignoring the criticism of her comments.  “No.  Like a real high quality one?  For like, multiple uses.”

 

Abby spoke over the clattering of the plates she was placing around the kitchen table, “I don’t know Raven, I’m sure you can just check the Internet.  Later, though.  For now, let’s eat.”

 

Dinner passed with minimal genie talk, something Clarke was great immensely grateful for.  The quartet was sat at the table for over an hour, only stopping their conversation when the light outside faded to total darkness and Raven and Octavia decided that they needed to head to their respective homes.  The goodbyes were followed by Abby and Clarke cleaning the dishes together and then disappearing into their own rooms.

 

Clarke flopped backwards down onto her bed.  She rolled over to her side and wiggled down against the bed, happy to be laying down after a day of dealing with her friends’ antics.  Clarke opened her eyes and caught sight of the lamp on her desk.  Rolling her eyes, she sat back up and stared at the new addition to her room.  Curiosity got the best of her and she sighed as she stood up, “Goddammit Raven.”

 

Taking the few steps to get to her desk, Clarke picked up the lamp.  Shaking her head at herself, she took one hand and put it on the side of the lamp.  She stood still for a moment before putting it back down and turning around.  “Absolutely not.  I will not let Raven talk me into this.  She’s not even here.”

 

Clarke began pacing her room, shaking out her hands.  She resolutely did not look toward her desk, choosing to look at the ceiling instead.  It was a full minute later when she spun on her heel and grabbed the lamp again.  Clarke picked up the bronze object and rubbed her hand along the side before dropping it back onto the desk.

 

She returned to her bed and stared at the lamp.  The room was completely still.  “Of course.  Nothing.  Of course!  I can’t believe I let Raven get in my head.”

 

She laid back down on the bed and pulled a pillow over her head.  The brief reprieve from the insanity that she viewed her life as was interrupted by a deep humming noise.  Clarke removed the pillow and pushed her blonde curls out of her face to see dark smoke flowing out of the lamp on her desk.  “Shit.  Shit.  Shit.  What the Hell?”

 

Clarke jumped up quickly but just stood motionless, not knowing what to do.  She watched as the smoke poured into her room followed by a flash of light.  Ducking her head, Clarke covered her eyes and ears.  When she finally turned back toward the desk the smoke was gone, but there was now another person standing in her room.  She barely stifled a scream as the girl looked at her and spoke, “Hello.  I imagine it is you who pulled me out of the lamp.”

 

Clarke gaped at the brunette in front of her, “You—You—Who?”

 

“My name is Lexa.”

 

“How did you…How did you get in here?”

 

“You brought the lamp in here I am assuming.”

 

“The lamp?  You?  Are you a…genie?”

 

Lexa opened her mouth but before she could speak, Clarke was talking again.  “No.  You can’t be.  That’s insane.  I’m sleeping, that has to be it.  I fell asleep and this is just a weird dream.”  She pinched her arm, “Ouch.  Shit.  Not a dream.”

 

Lexa raised an eyebrow, an impeccable one Clarke thought, at her, “to answer your original question, you may call me a genie.  I have also been called Djinn, Jinni, and Demon, among others.”

 

Clarke finally focused on the person, well being, in front of her.  Long brown curls fell down passed cheekbones and a jawline that had the artist in Clarke swooning.  The thin frame holding up the girl was standing straight as a board, with her hands folded behind her back.  She was wearing a black Def Leppard _Pyromania_ shirt and a gray leather jacket, and had tight stonewashed jeans stretched around legs that Clarke was tracing for what felt like days.

 

Clarke’s eyes wandered back up the girl’s body, Clarke refused to say genie, and met her steely green eyes.  “Um, you are dressed a little differently than I thought a, um, genie would be.”

 

Lexa’s jaw clenched, “Were you expecting something more like this?”  She snapped her fingers and her clothes shifted into a classic harem outfit, complete with veil.  “Or how about this?”  Another snap and another change.  This on causing everything below Lexa’s waist to turn into black smoke and the top being replaced by just a green bedlah bra.  Clarke’s jaw dropped at the sight before her.  “Or would you prefer something more like this?”  Lexa’s legs returned, this time bare.  The only thing covering her at all was a Slave Leia costume from _Star Wars_.

 

Clarke could only stare, unblinking, for a moment.  She could feel the heat in her cheeks as she cleared her throat and shook her head.  “Wow.  I—that’s, um, classic.”

 

Lexa’s face scrunched up, “Classic?  Last time I was out this was very popular.”

 

She looked down at herself, as if checking that she was wearing what she thought she was.  Clarke swallowed and forced her eyes back up to Lexa’s face.  “When was the last time you were ‘out’?”

 

Lexa met her eyes, “The year was 1984.”

 

Clarke’s eyes bulged, “Well, you’ve been in there a while.  It’s 2016.”

 

Lexa’s eyebrows moved up her forehead, “It has been some time then.”

 

The room was quiet for a minute before Clarke spoke up again, “So, how does this work?  Three wishes then you go back?”

 

Lexa nodded, “Those are the basics.  No wishing for more wishes, direct power, someone’s death, or for someone to love you.”

 

Clarke sat back down on the bed and put her head in her hands.  “So do I have to choose my words carefully?  Like if I were to ask you to make me hot, I would catch on fire or something.”

 

“I am here to grant wishes, not to cause you harm for personal enjoyment.”

 

“Is there a time limit?”

 

“I am here for as long as you have wishes left.”

 

“Well, this should be interesting.”

 

“Whenever you are ready, I will be here.  I can either stay next to you or hide away if you would prefer.”

 

Clarke looked up, “I’d like if you’d stay, for now.  Though could you, um, change into something else first?”

 

Lexa looked down to see that she was still wearing a metal bikini.  “Of course.”  With a snap of her fingers, her original outfit returned.

 

“Come on, sit down.  If I know anything about me, you probably won’t be getting back in the lamp anytime soon.”

 

“I would not mind if I remained outside for some time.”

 

Lexa sat down next to Clarke on the bed and turned her head to look at her.  Clarke smiled back at Lexa’s impassive glance.  “So, what’s it like to be a genie?”


End file.
